Princess Lily
Welcome to the one of a kind Princess Lily page, celebrating all things Princess Lily!! TOON INFO: Name: '''(If you '''REALLY haven't figured it out by now) Princess Lily Laff: '105 '''Gags Maxed: '*sigh* Only three: Throw, Squirt and Sound 'TOONTOWN HISTORY: '''I started playing many, many years ago, probably around 2008-ish, loved the game, bought premium memberships whenever I could, and pretty much fell in love with the game. Needless to say, I was pretty upset when I found out that the game was gonna' close in September of 2013. In a desperate attempt to save my Toontown memories, I did indeed print out one of those nifty certifcates that still hangs on a wall in my room. When I discovered Toontown Rewritten, in Late 2013 - Early 2014, I was very, very hesitant to join, as I trusted 0% of the these random people I found online. But, as I continues looking and following the website, I decided that (when the game FINALLY came out) I would give it a try. So, by September 2014, when Toontown Rewritten was realeased in the form of Open Beta, my anticipation had grown and I couldn't wait to play the game. So, when I got the opportunity, I would play and play and play and play the game until I was kicked off the computer (I was pretty determined to catch up to where I was in Toontown Online). And then, when I finally caught up to my TTO stats, I just kept going and going and going until I reached 100 Laff, and then I was very satisfied. Of course, I still play the game and love it very, very much. And I am very grateful to the creators of Toontown Rewritten for bringing back this wonderful game. '''TOONBOOK HISTORY: '''I decided to give Toonbook a chance in October (again, ish) 2014, and kind of loved it right away (don't ask me why) and made lots of new friends. Over the time, my reputation has been very scattered, as some have seen me as a close-minded goody two-shoes, some have seen me as a very good friend, and some have seen me as a jerk/troll bent on creating drama. Nonetheless, I keep coming back for more. WHY?! '''LIKES: ' '1. '''Phineas and Ferb '''2. '''Toontown/Toonbook/Toontown Rewritten ('DUH) 3. '''Music.....and lots more music. '''4. '''Jokes. Primarily in the forms of memes and puns. (so jokes that aren't funny) '''5. '''Drawing. '''6. '''My new SUPER-Obsession Doctor Who '''DISLIKES: 1. '''Foul Language '''2. '''Jerks (of any kind) '''3. '''Annoying things (like memes and puns, which she already said she likes) '''TOONBOOK FRIENDS: ''Though it would be WAY too time consuming to list all 203 of my Toobook friends (you guys rock!) I am going to list some of my very best Toonbook friends! '''1. '''PrincessLilyYucie. I've been friends with her literally from the day she arrived on Toonbook, I was there to see her leave, and most glorious of all, I was there to see her return. She has been so sweet and kind and just an all around wonderful friend. '''2. '''Pickleslice Mouse. I became friends with Pickleslice Mouse back when Fite was a Cardboard Box, and she thought she was going to have to leave Toonbook because of lack of internet. Now, Fite was Pickle's best friend, and when she had to leave (never happened by the way :P) I thought I could try to help. So, then, we became friends, started up our awesomely fun Marvel Roleplay (that we still do), and we've had a blast ever since. '''3. '''MidnightKit. I don't really remember when we became friends, but we bonded over our love of music and Toontown music videos. We helped each other a lot on Toontown Rewritten, and just had lots of fun together. And while, she's never on Toonbook anymore, we were still great friends, and she deserved to be right here on this list. Category:Forums Category:Toon Category:Toonbook Category:Toontown Rewritten Category:Toontown Online